Time Patroller Kolra
by GuQuin
Summary: She was suppose to be dead, but was saved by a dragon. Novelization of my characters journey through the Xenoverse.
1. Betrayal

I finally got my hands on a copy of Xenoverse. After playing through the story mode I couldn't stop myself and decided to try my hand at writing a fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys it. So without further ado, here comes Time Patroller Kolra.

~~~Story~~~

He wasn't really sure how to explain this strange temple he stood in. In this place, all possibilities exist. While standing in this large circular room, one could view all time. One could see the effects of small changes. One could view a living model of the Butterfly Effect. With his arrival in this plane, he thought he understood how time works. But after viewing the Scrolls of Eternity, the sheer possibilities of the time stream serves only to give him a migraine. The hardest part was realizing that he could only protect the time-line of his time. In the infinite possibility of the universes one has to realize that sometimes evil does win. Sometimes innocent people will die. And sometimes, there was nothing you could do about it. However what he was currently seeing made his mixed heritage blood boil. The main time-line, what he calls the main time-line for his own convenience, was changing. The lavender haired youth turns to his viewing partner. She only came up to near his hip, her pinkish-red hair styled simply to let her locks brush down near her shoulders. She wore what many of the beings of her stature wore, the robes of Kai. Her style was slightly different, the outside robes leaving her shoulders bare which would have displayed her cleavage if not for the black spandex like undersuit. The robes themselves were colored a dark pink, almost violet. Simple dark gray pants lead down into white high heeled boots, probably in place to compensate for her short stature.

"History...is changing?!" he finally remarks, still staring at what could be considered his boss.

"The flow of time...something's very odd about it. At this rate history..." she halts, nibbling softly on her lower lip before her eyes turn towards his, "...no, everything will collapse."

He felt his eyes widen slightly at this remark before his light blue eyes spin back towards the scroll. Even now, a strange bubblegum pink creature slowly stands from the ground, a malevolent purple aura surrounding his frame as an evil sneer crosses his face.

"What do we do? I can't visit all these times...the possible perversion could lead to me not existing at all?" he replies lowly, still watching as a friend from the past is beaten into the ground by the bubblegum monster.

"We'll use the dragonballs, and wish for a partner for you that can help..."

~~~Age 737~~~

A group of warriors stood around the blasted and bruised landscape with prideful sneers crossing their faces. This backlogged job wasn't really that easy but they had done it. Completing a mission that any of Lord Freeza's elites wouldn't touch with a 10-foot pole was something to feel pride in. Finally the leader of the group stretches his arms above his head, letting off a loud groan as his muscles tense and then release.

"Mmmm good job team. When we get back to Vegeta, drinks are on me!" he finishes letting his arms drop back down to his sides. Another male smiles happily, pounding a fist to his armor covered chest while his black eyes glint happily.

"That's good to hear Gorlick...course you probably won't like the bill when I'm done. I think its safe to say that even without these other two you just lost your entire paycheck!" the man growls happily while his monkey-like tail swishes around behind him in pure enjoyment of the future buzz. Gorlick's face draws into a frown before a shit-eating grin crosses it.

"Guess I'll have to buy shots of the good shit right at the start to make sure you're a drooling mass before it gets to expensive."

"Does that count for the rest of us as well Gorlick?" asks another smaller man, "I mean let's be honest here, even with the good shit a fat ass like Gangal is still gonna drink half the bar before the liquid hits his brain."

"Fuck off Quash! You're just pissed that I scored with that hottie you were chattin' up the last time!" the now named Gangal responds. Quash glares, the effect made more intimidating by the glint off his red colored scouter. Just as the two about came to blows a softer voice interrupts them.

"Hang on boys...I'm getting a weird reading," the voice whispers. The entire team of males turn to the only female of their group as she clicks the button on the side of her scouter a few times. A look of concentration on her face while the blue tinted glass begins to display information for her. Gorlick stares at her, waiting on the report while Gangal pops his knuckles and Quash begins pressing the button on his own scouter, trying to find what she had. Biting her lip in concentration just made her look more desirable in Gorlick's eyes. He was still very happy with their current mating just before this mission. It didn't matter that she wasn't fat with his kid yet, the fact that the fierce love making had destroyed his apartment didn't matter either. None of it matter...just the satisfaction of bedding the little bitch was enough to make him happy. The fact that he was able to rub Quash's face in it helped his satisfaction as well.

"I'm not getting anything Kolra..." Quash says simply. He was usually a lot warmer with the beautiful young Saiyan, but after hearing about Gorlick's conquest of her, he couldn't help but feel angry with the woman. Nevermind the fact that he was still heavily infatuated with her. It was hard not be though, her soft features, that warm smile she could give, and the fact that her spiky hair was soft enough to be pulled back into a high ponytail on her head that just barely brushed the back of her neck would make any man want to bed her. The fact that she had more than a mouthful of breasts, a flat stomach and perfect baby making hips just added to the package. Her power level was nothing to sneeze at either. She was, pure and simple, the ultimate Saiyan woman. A kind of woman that seems to only come around once in a great while.

"This is strange...it keeps disappearing. But its high...higher than all of us," she finishes, turning slightly widened eyes towards her chosen bed partner.

"It's probably malfunctioning Kol, so don't worry about it," Gorlick growls before turning towards where their ships had landed earlier in the day, "let's get going, drinks await!"

As the man jumps into the air he yelps in pain as a boot lands in his face sending him harshly into the ground and making slight crater with his body. The other three yell out his name as the two men look up at the figure floating where Gorlick had been. Kolra on the other hand runs up to her team leader and turns him over. His pupils where gone as his head flops around loosely. She quickly presses her fingers to his neck, crying out a moment later when realizing her fuck buddy was gone. Her other two teammates don't spare their dead leader another look for the moment. They were warriors, he would be honored later. Fighting now.

"I'm afraid the drinks will have to wait," the figure's voice suddenly rings out from the body. It was strange though, the voice did not match the womanly curves of the voice at all. The voice was deep like a mans, but the figure before them was clearly female. Crimson skin and snowy white hair made it obvious she was from the planet Coola Number 98. She was wearing the most up to date Freeza armor as well, and was obviously part of Freeza's elites if the symbol on her chest was anything to go by.

"And who the fuck are you suppose to be?" Gangal asks, his face drawing into a deep frown as he ignores the soft whimpering of Kolra to the side. Figures a female would be distracted from a fight by death.

"Oh where are my manners," the woman with a man's voice growls out, "I am Ginyu! Future captain in the service to our great Emperor, Lord Freeza! And you disgusting little monkey's are a mere stepping stone to my inevitable rise!" she finishes with insane laughter. Quash's face draws in shock while shaking his head.

"What the hell are you talking about? Ginyu is a man!"

"Oh I can be whatever I want really. But low born creatures as yourself wouldn't understand. Now then, Freeza has ordered all of you filthy creatures to be wiped out, so here I am."

"Wiped out?" Kolra finally whispers. She explodes to her feet, glaring pure murder at the woman as her power level begins to rise. All the scouters in the area quickly register the flare and quickly spit out the number, 8000 and counting, "Why?! We serve Freeza loyally just like you! So why would he do this to us?!" she screams as he power level tops out at 11750. Ginyu frowns a little before smiling viciously.

"That's why right there. While no where near Lord Freeza you Saiyans could become an issue in the near future, especially during a full moon. No better to wipe you all out now before your filthy race causes more problems. So...sorry in advance!" the woman, or man, or...Ginyu screams at the three remaining Saiyans. Gangal, never one for talking, rushes forward with a yell, his fist pulling back for a haymaker. Throwing his fist forward his face draws in shock as Ginyu merely tilts her/his head to the side, easily dodging the punch. Gangal roars loudly as Ginyu's fist implants itself in his stomach, shattering the old style armor he was wearing and making his stomach blossom into a large bruise. He floats back, holding his stomach. Ginyu laughs lowly but they yells in shock when Gangal's face turns to him and a large ki blast explodes from the Saiyan's mouth making Ginyu disappear in the wave of light. The light dies down leaving behind only a cloud as Gangal remains floating in the sky panting with a smirk on his face. The smirk disappears as a laugh echos out from the smoke.

"Is that really all you have to offer? Disappointing...Team Gorlick, one of the Saiyan elite teams...nothing to me," Ginyu finishes as the smoke disappears altogether. Floating in the air with her/his hand out, she/he simply roars and a large blast leaves her/his hand. Gangal screams in agony for only a moment. When the blast disappears, his large body falls from the sky and lands hard on the ground shattering the pavement of the destroyed city.

"Gangal!" Quash yells as his face draws in fear. He turns to the woman/man in the sky and shaking turns and takes off with his aura blazing around him to try and pick up some speed. He stops quickly however as the woman/man appears before him. He whimpers softly as she/he reaches out and strokes his face.

"Shhh...its okay. It will end quickly," the gravelly voice whispers to him like it would a lover as her/his hand stops on the side of his head. Before he can respond a tightly controlled beam rips through his skull, destroying his brain and causing his eyes to melt out of his skull. No sound leaves his mouth, but his face would forever be drawn in pain as his body falls limply from the sky. Ginyu turns from the body and smiles at the last naughty little monkey before her/him, "And then...there was one!"

~~~Timenest~~~

It hadn't taken very long to collect the dragonballs. Trunks remembers his mother saying something about a few months on the road to collect them the first time she went after them. Trunks smiles softly at the stories his mother had told him about during the long hours the spent working on the time machine. He sets the last one, ironically enough the four star ball, down next to its brothers. He stares at the seven orbs for a long moment, watching as they pulse with a bright light over and over again. He finally walks a few feet away and cries out for the dragon. Shenron doesn't disappoint, appearing before the lavender haired youth in all his glory. Dropping his fists to his side he shouts "Give me a strong ally! Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself! This wish I ask of you, Shenron!"

The dragon before him stares for a long moment, its body moving about behind him as his beard whips about in the wind caused by his existence. After a long moment, in which Trunks began to think that his wish couldn't be fulfilled the dragon's red eyes glow brightly.

" **YOUR WISH, IS GRANTED!"** the dragon seems to roar, making the very heavens tremble. As the dragon begins to disappear and the balls float into the air, a green humanoid light appears before the half-Saiyan.

~~~Age 737~~~

Kolra lands heavily on the ground face first again. Ginyu wasn't making her death a quick one. She had tried so hard to kill the creature before her but nothing worked. Ginyu matches her strength easily and then overwhelms her. She slowly rises to her feet only to scream once again as Ginyu appears before her and smashes her/his palm into the side of her face making her race off and shatter the remains of a building. As the steel and glass rain down around her body while the building tips her half dead eyes open wide as Ginyu appears before her with a fist in her stomach. The creature then starts to punch over and over in the same spot on her stomach. She screams in agony and does the only thing she can think of to make the pain stop. Flaring her aura the output shoves Ginyu away from her. She then explodes from the ruins and kicks the creature away, sending it into its own grave of steel and glass. She screams in rage and fires blast after blast into the building. Ki explodes into a dome and continues to grow brighter and brighter as she continues to fire. The blasts slowly deteriorate in strength until she can fire no more. Falling to her knees she doesn't even register the fact that her scouter falls from the side of her face and hits the ground, shattering the rest of the way. She stares down at the ground; blood, sweat, and tears making interesting patterns in the puddle that was her life force slipping away. A noise slowly makes her look up. She continues to pant even as her eyes widen in shock and fear. Standing there, missing an arm is Ginyu. A growl leaves her/his mouth even as one eye closes in pain.

"I can't believe you actually messed up this body! Fucking monkeys! I would just take your body but I don't want to sully myself! Guess I'll just have to find another one later...but first!" she/he holds out her/his hand, "Welcome to oblivion! MILKY CANNON!"

A large purple blast explodes away from Ginyu's palm. Kolra raises to her feet and holds her arms out in front of her to block what she can but deep down knows she's done. A small tear escapes from her still good eye as she watches the blast rip up the ground before her, including the bodies of her teammates. Her last thought as she closes her eyes were, _Why am I dying to an attack with such a stupid name..._

Her eyes open in shock. She was no longer in pain? She slowly looks around but sees nothing but white. Looking down at herself she finds all the knicks, bruises, and cuts from Ginyu are gone. Her power is back to full, and she was wearing strange clothing. A simple gi, something she could see a more base culture wearing. It had no symbols and was loose fitting. The top shirt and pants were a dark coal black, much like her eyes. The boots were also mostly coal black with a single strip up the middle colored a deep angry red. The undershirt was the same as the stripe, a deep angry red that matched well with the black. On her wrists were simple bands the same red as the undershirt. To complete the outfit was a belt matching the highlight color of the outfit, red. She couldn't see it, but her hair was held up in its usually tail with a matching red hair tie.

" **SOMEONE SUMMONS YOU FROM A FAR AWAY LAND..."** a deep voice explodes from the white expanse before her, distracting her from checking herself out. She quickly starts looking around for the person that owns the voice but sees nothing, **"NOW COME FORTH, BRAVE WARRIOR!"**

A green light fills her vision as the white fades away...


	2. This is gonna be boring

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **DRAGON TALKING"**

~Transmissions from the Time Nest~

"EPIC YELLING OF ATTACK NAMES WHEN NECCISSARY!"

~~~Story~~~

After the never ending white left her vision she slowly opens her coal black eyes. Her tail swishes around in nervousness as she quickly takes in her surroundings. Simple looking stone walls with what appears to be bamboo gardens. Ornate buildings that resemble the rumors of what the land of the Kai's looks like. As she turns around she notices a small stream with a few simple bridges crossing it, beyond one of them is four large screens with a propeller beneath them showing different logistics and numbers of what might be a military unit. Just to the left of that, large strange looking gears circle around what looks to be an alter. Seven glowing balls are in that alter and a giant dragon floats above that...

" _Wait...what?"_ she thinks to herself. She twitches in shock as her brain finally catches up to what is before her. A giant...fucking...dragon... _"Where the hell am I?"_

" **FAREWELL,"** the dragon rumbles out simply before disappearing right before her eyes. The seven glowing balls slowly rise out of the alter and then explode away from each other, flying off in different directions. She continues to stare in slight shock before she hears a low noise moving towards. Spinning her head towards the noise she sees a lavender haired young man walking towards her. Wearing a long coat with brownish fur around the neck and a sword strapped to his back he looks as though he means business. She drops into a defensive stance as he stops a few yards away from her with a small smirk on his features.

"You're surprised, I'm sure," he finishes lamely. She just continues to stare at him, her eyes squinting slightly in concentration. He bows his head slightly, ""I'll have to explain it all to you later...but for now...let's see how much power you have!" he finishes, drawing his sword with a roar and charging towards her. He quickly swipes his sword at her a few times, forcing her to jump back and away. He once again races towards her and brings the sword down on her head. She catches the blade between her two hands, grunting under the strain this man was putting into the blade. She growls loudly as her aura flares out before pulling on the blade. This seems to catch the lavenderette off guard. A loud 'ouf' leaves his mouth as her foot finds his solar plexus, shoving him away from her. He implants his feet into the ground creating two small trenches with his boots. He smirks and puts away his sword before dropping into a stance.

"Yeah! Come at me anytime!" he yells to her. She needs no other invitation as she explodes away from her spot leaving behind a small dust cloud. She throws a punch at his face that the boy blocks easily. He smirks and quickly raises his knee, blocking a quick kick. She smirks back and winks at him, causing the boy to blush a little, just before her foot rocks the bridge of his nose making him stumble back. He throws a quick glare at her and easily blocks the next flurry of kicks and punches. As she winds up for another haymaker the youth before her roars, the sheer pressure of his ki blowing her back. With a few cheeky flips she lands on her feet, glaring at him.

"Looks like the little warm up is complete. Now isn't it about time you showed me your full power," he finishes with a smirk. Kolra twitches lightly before sighing. With a loud roar her aura springs forth, the pale white making her glow even in the noon time sun. She then holds a single hand above her head as a large white ki ball with wisps of blue forms over her head. Trunks moves into a defensive stance, thinking this ball would be like Yamcha's Spirit ball, or maybe even his father's Big Bang. Kolra doesn't say a word as she brings her palm down to point at Trunks.

"RRRRAH!" she yells before the ball seems to blow itself up and a large beam of bluish white engulfs the area. Trunks' eyes widen in surprise even as his hair stands on end and a golden aura forms around him. He quickly forms one hand into a fist and then grabs said fist with the other and much like a sledge hammer punch he knocks the beam into the sky, just barely missing one of the large gears that circle the alter behind him. As the light fades Kolra could once again see her opponent. His straight lavender locks where now standing up in spikes making him look very much like a Saiyan. The golden aura however was something she had never seen before. She tilts her head, her coal black eyes staring the boy down. Trunks stares for a moment longer before grabbing the hilt of his sword. He races forward again and Kolra let's off a squeak of surprise as she ducks under the first swipe. She then quickly has to lift a leg to avoid a follow up before jumping and landing on his back with her own before rolling off him. She wasn't fast enough however as the broad side of his blade comes around quickly and smacks her straight across both cheeks of her ass. She yelps and jumps away from the boy rubbing at her ass. With a growl she launches a small ball of ki at his face but the boy just catches it in his hand and crushes it into nothing.

"Awesome," he finally says dropping his sword arm to the side before throwing the blade into the air and walking forward; "You were chosen. Chosen...by Shenron," he says with a smile, stopping just feet from her and leaning slightly to his left as the sword comes down blade first and slides into the sheath.

"Was that really necessary?" she finally utters. A blush colors the boy's cheeks as he seems to think about it for a long moment.

"Umm...maybe...eh nevermind..." he shakes his head as the blush disappears from his face, "Sorry for attacking you by the way," he finishes lamely. She stares for a moment longer before sighing and standing up out of her stance.

"Whatever," she whispers, rubbing her eyes in annoyance. Trunks stares at her for a moment and then once again shakes his head slightly to get his thought patterns back under control.

"Right...anyway, I'll introduce myself. I'm Trunks Briefs...and I'm currently on a mission."

"Uh-huh...I'm Kolra...where the hell am I?"

"Uh...that's kinda hard to explain really. This is a world outside the world you're familiar with. This is the Toki Toki world, where all the flow of time gathers. In this world, special warriors gather to protect time from shattering. And these warriors, myself included, call ourselves the Time Patrol," he finishes proudly. Kolra glances around at that moment and sees a few different creatures walking around. A few were staring at the two after their fight, but everyone was mostly focusing on their job, "When history goes off course, a false time line is created. At least kind of. Its strange really because there are multiple universes at work here so what might be false in our time is right in theirs," he finishes.

"Wait...I'm confused...what's the real time line and whats not? What are we actually defending?" she questions.

"I can't honestly answer that. Each patroller here comes from a different time line with different rules. They are the ones that defend that time line. We barely ever work with an opposite time line patroller simply because what we are used to defending against might need to happen in their time line," Trunks finally just shakes his head, "Don't worry about it too much, just know that creatures that know more about the physics of time hand out the missions."

"Fine...so why am I here?"

"I asked the eternal dragon for a partner with the power to help me fight in this time line. Because of my past actions I can't do a lot of the fighting that needs to be done to protect the time line fully. So that's why you're here. What was the age where your from?" Trunks asks softly. Kolra stares at him for a long moment before sighing heavily again.

"Age 737..."

"Wh-what? No that can't be right...the ages we're gonna be fighting in you would still be alive. If anything I figured you would be pulled from the future!"

"I...guess I should be dead," she whispers looking down now. Trunks' face drops at this. He slowly moves forward standing in front of her but still a little ways away to give her her space, "I was with my squad, clearing a planet for Lord Freeza. We had just finished...and were getting ready to head back to Vegeta when we were ambushed by one of Freeza's elites. Ginyu...he...she...IT...it killed my entire team...I thought I was next when I appeared here...fully healed and in new clothes."

"Th...That's crazy. I mean...I'm sorry for your team," he whispers setting a hand on her shoulder. Kolra just glares at the ground for showing weakness in front of this stranger. She hated herself currently, but she supposed it was alright to be weak in this one instance. She wipes quickly at her eyes before shrugging off his hand.

"So...are you offering me a job here? I don't really have anything to go back to...if Freeza really was serious about wiping out the entire Saiyan race...I'm sure the planet is gone by now..."

"Yeah...yeah I am. Before I give you the tour is there anything else you want to know?" he questions, putting the fact that she was a planet killer behind him. His father was too...and he changed for the better...well for the most part.

"Mmm...your whole speech about time still confuses me. We are suppose to fix these glitches in time right?" she asks, with Trunks nodding his head, "but then wouldn't the glitches themselves just be alternate time lines forming for alternate universes?" At hearing this, Trunks' eyes widen, "And if that's true, then why have the time patrol at all?"

"I umm...I really don't know and really don't focus on it. I just do the missions that I need to do really."

"So you're saying just shut up and accept it?" she asks lowly.

"Yah..." he replies. She stares at him for a long moment and then sighs softly.

"Fine."

~~~Unknown location~~~

A creature slowly looks down at his console. The information scrolling past its eyes was strange. It tilts what could be considered it's head and taps a few buttons. Before the creature a video opens, showing an age in the past, present, and future all at once. The creature watches as the being known as Raditz gets away from his brother, letting the hero of this time line die. While said hero is suppose to die here at this moment, Raditz was as well. The Saiyan then launches an attack at another hero of this age, killing him as well while he tries to regain his strength after launching his most powerful attack. The being once again tilts its head and presses a few more buttons. Deep in the Time Vault outside its plane of existence the Scroll of Eternity for time line 3074-A alights with the warning flame which will alert that Patroller, letting him know its time for an intervention to correct his time line. After doing its duty, the creature moves on in it's viewing of the cosmos, finding another glitch. Pressing the button once again another Eternity Scroll alights for 118-C, how dare that stupid little pig Oolong wish for panties when the future Great Emperor Pilaf was preparing to make the wish for his coronation as the Emperor of Earth...

~~~Toki Toki City~~~

Trunks was just finishing up showing his new partner the industrial area of Toki Toki where she could buy food and clothes when a small watch beeps on his wrist. He glances down to it before bringing it up near his face and tapping a button on the side. A holographic screen pops open before him, on the display he quickly reads about the next mission. Kolra glances back to him as she shoves another rice ball into her mouth showing that she was indeed a Saiyan.

"We've got a mission...think your ready for your first intervention?" he asks her. The beauty before him swallows her mouth full and gives him a smile and thumbs up. Trunks tilts his head a little and then smiles back, _"She seems to be getting over her sadness about her team getting destroyed..."_ he thinks to himself. In reality she wasn't in the least bit over it, but as a Saiyan the thought of fighting just made her body tingle in all the right ways. Trunks floats up into the air with her quickly following and the two blast away from the stores heading to the area she first appeared in. Landing before a large gate Trunks pushes it open and leads her inside. Her eyes widen as the large dome appears before her. There was a stone path leading through the large grassy area that split in two different directions. One leading to a large ornate building with a giant tree growing out the top of it.

"We call this the "Time Nest". The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages things," he finishes pointing towards a small dome that looks like a nice little house.

"What does she manage if something else gives us our missions?" Kolra asks.

"Mainly she manages us in the Time Patrol offering advice here and there for us with her extensive knowledge gathered over 75 million years. She also works on different technologies that we can use for our interventions," he says simply.

"75 million huh?" Kolra says blankly before staring at the small house, "And a techie eh? I guess that explains all the trash in her yard," she finishes. Trunks blanches and glances around with a sweat drop on his head. He could already see Kolra and Chronoa butting heads.

"Uh yeah...anyway over here is the "Time Vault" which is filled with many important texts. That's where our final destination is," he finishes leading her into the ornate building at the end of the path. Once inside Kolra stares up at the roots of the huge tree. She was preparing to ask what the tree was for when Trunks turns around holding a scroll with a purple like flame surrounding it.

"What's that?" the girl questions with her head tilting to the side.

"This...is the Scroll of Eternity. All of our time...all of our history, everything. It's all listed in here. This is the item we need to travel through time for our interventions. Here...take a look," he utters rolling out the scroll. She stares at the blank scroll for only a moment, her eyes glancing over to the strange feather on the side before a screen like box appears on the scroll. She watches as a scene plays out before her, the killing of a man that looks like a Saiyan she used to hang out with, another Saiyan ending a Namekian and then laughing like an idiot as a strange and sickly violet aura appears around him before his eyes flash an angry red.

"As you can see," Trunks begins, "if our history is in any way altered or distorted, it will destroy our time line. And if a time line fails...it puts a strain on the cosmos. Its been rumored that too much strain will shatter the universes."

"You know...if you had told me all this back at the start I wouldn't have asked so many questions..." she growls at him, making the boy once again blush.

"Uhh...anyway we have no choice...we have to stop it. We can't let history change and our time line disappear. Take this," he says to her holding out a small ear phone, "This is how I'll stay in contact with you. You can hear me and I can hear you...some of the tech the Supreme Kai of Time made for us. Don't ask me how it works across time."

"Right..." she utters back to him as she places it in her ear.

"The man you saw on the scroll; his name is Goku...and he's the one who has been declared as this time line's hero...and he needs your help. So please! Go save him, Time Patroller Kolra!" he finishes. Kolra nods just once and focuses on the feeling she was getting from the scroll. Her eyes close as holographic gears appear around her and the world blanks out to white.

~~~Age 761~~~

As the blankness of her travel through time fades back into the world she opens her eyes. The scroll is gone from her hand, but she isn't worried. Deep down she knows Trunks will be the one to call her back after this mission was taken care of. Speaking of which she watches as a small four year old boy destroys her fellow Saiyan's pod. The boy screams something about his daddy and then races towards the Saiyan who was standing over Goku. He appears in shock and then smirks while his eyes flash red and that strange aura appears around him. He dodges the boy, letting him run his power out and fall to the ground panting. He holds his arm out and fires a blast at the boy. Kolra races down, grabbing the boy in her arms and vanishing before all the fighters even realize she's there; only to appear behind the aggressive Saiyan. She hears the beep of a scouter as she sets him down and turns to the attacker, her tail wrapping around her waist naturally as she prepares to fight. Their eyes meet for only a moment as he stares at the female Saiyan before him.

"What the hell?" he questions. Meanwhile off to the side the Namekian turns towards Goku.

"Uh...someone you know Goku?" he growls at the man on the ground.

"Nope..." Goku remarks, slowly turning over and standing up, "but...heh heh heh...I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust," he finishes as both of them drop into a stance. Raditz continues to glare at the three warriors before him while crossing his arms. He then smirks and his eyes flash again as his hands quickly come out in front of him, firing two high power beams at the three warriors before him. Piccolo and Goku dodge to the left and right respectfully letting the beam pass between them. Kolra just jumps into the air and brings her nails up to her face, blowing lightly on them.

"You're a naughty one aren't you," she says with a soft laugh while stretching her arm out and spreading her fingers like she was looking over a fresh manicure.

"You're fairly cocky for some female trash that flew in to join these other two pieces of garbage. But like my daddy always use to say...no matter how much trash there is, its still just trash!" he roars, racing at Goku and knocking his brother to the ground again while lifting his palm to fire at Piccolo. His eyes widen when he finds the female in front of him, her hand on his wrist. She quickly points his hand into the sky making his blast miss the green man before she spins, planting her elbow deep into his stomach making the air rush from his lungs.

~Can you hear me?~ suddenly echos in her ear. She gives a low grunt while watching Raditz recover from a simple elbow. This was going to be boring...~Ok, good. You can consider me your operator, I'll be watching over your progress from here in the "Time Nest". I'll also pull you out in an emergency situation. Anyway, this Raditz is stronger and crueler than history tells us. I need you to weaken him so Piccolo and Goku can finish him off according to how history played out~

"Fine," she utters making the other two fighters with her tilt their heads and stare at her. Raditz by this moment recovers and races at his brother again. Hitting Goku with another harsh punch he manages to flip his body and kick Piccolo away. Just as he lands on his feet Kolra rushes forward and slams her foot into his stomach, shattering his armor just like Gohan would have historically done. This gave enough time for Piccolo to stretch his arm out and smack Raditz into the dirt. Goku goes to slam a foot on the fallen Raditz only for the Saiyan to roll away and catch him in a foot sweep. Goku catches himself on one hand and meets Raditz kick with one of his own. The power behind the kicks sent out a loud boom. The brothers flip away from each other and Raditz grabs at his stomach with one hand as Piccolo lands next to Goku and Kolra lands a little further off from them, crossing her arms and floating just inches above the ground.

"Do you think you can try that attack again Piccolo?" Goku asks while panting and rubbing lightly at his shin that had just meet his brother's.

"Maybe...but I'm gonna need time," the green man turns towards the two Saiyan's before him and smirks at them, "Think you can keep him off me for a few moments."

"Oh dear Kami you two are pathetic...look I'll hold him off. You," she points at Goku "grab him when you have an opening. And you," now pointing at Piccolo, "kill him when he grabs him."

"Sounds like a plan," the two say at the same time. Kolra only grunts and then lets herself drop to the ground. She then slowly starts walking towards Raditz. He backs up a little with some fear showing on his face.

"K-Kakarot...are you going to let her kill your only brother?" he questions with a slight tremble at the start of his sentence. She merely sneers at the weak man before her, continuing to walk towards him with a promise of death in her eyes as she closes her hands into fists, popping her knuckles.

"A horrible, heartless guy like you...is not my brother!" Goku shouts at him. Before Raditz can respond Kolra is in front of him. Raditz stares at her and then roars in pain as her tail whips out and bitch slaps him into the side of a mountain. He pulls his face from the rocks and holds his hands up defensively.

~You've probably weakened him enough Kolra...find an out!~ Trunks' voice echoes in her ear, making the woman frown and her eyes squint slightly while trying to figure it out.

"I quit! I-I'll leave this planet quietly okay?!" he screams in fear. Kolra smirks once more and holds up a fist getting ready to plow it into the boy again. If Goku was the hero everyone seems to think he is he should...

"Wait!" Goku screams making Kolra stop in mid lunge.

" _Bingo!"_

She turns towards the beat up man and stares at him in fake shock. Piccolo, with his fingers to his forehead isn't faking his own shock.

"Don't let him fool you Goku! He'll never do something like that!" Piccolo roars at the foolish Saiyan. As if to prove him right Raditz suddenly smirks at Kolra.

"Fooled you!" he roars launching a ki attack directly into the woman's face, blowing her away from the area and making her land in the crater with his broken pod. She lays there with a frown on her face while glancing down to her clothes. She could hear the three boys yelling just outside the crater as she slowly sits up.

~That was perfect Kolra! I'll be bringing you back just as soon as we're sure the time line is secured,~ Trunks' voice echos once again.

"You owe me some new clothes," she growls lightly.

~Don't worry about that. We get credits for doing this job that we can use in the shops around town. I ain't buying you clothes, but lunch is on me...that sounds fair right?~ he asks. She could hear him typing away at a keyboard as he spoke to her.

"Sounds good," she remarks with a soft smile on her face.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" roars from the other side of the crater, preceding a very bright light and loud noise. She shakes her head lightly as she stands while the holographic gears appear around her once again, the white expanse of nothing quickly following.

~~~A/N~~~

The next chapter is longer and will hopefully be released before the end of the year. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.


End file.
